Wicked: A Kids Next Door Story
by Angel-May
Summary: 4 years after decommisioning the gang meet up again, though no one remembers anyone else and friendships don't start particulary well. Pairings: 1x5x3 triangle 3x4 onesided
1. Talent

Wicked: A Kids Next Door Story

Chapter One: Talent

First day of school, university to be precise, the day Abigail Lincoln had been both dreading and looking forward to.

Abigail stepped out of her Fathers car, ignoring his last words of 'encouragement' at her. She knew they were only more words telling her to keep her mouth shut and not cause a commotion. Abigail knew what he meant by 'commotion', it meant to not start another fight; she was prone to lashing out, generally starting a Martial arts fight out of the blue, but only when provoked.

She walked into the crowded hall and immediately went to stand in the corner of the room, away from any attention that was given to her, she kept her braided hair to the side of her body, her hat placed firmly on the top, bag in one hand and since she was forced to wear a skirt and jacket, she chose darker blues.

Suddenly the front doors were pushed opened and regal-looking woman, who was looking down her nose at everyone, walked into the centre of the room, her prim and proper skirt suit flattened to her body, she started talking,

"Welcome new Students," She declared loudly, "to our wonderful Fitz University and boarding school. I am Madame LeCrompton and whether you are studying Languages, The Sciences or The Arts this university is proud to have you. Now regarding Room Assignments…"

"Madame LeCrompton," Abigail saw a girl, around her ages, dressed in the same clothing as herself but with a slightly more cheerful and expensive look about it, plus it was bright white. Abigail noticed this girl as soon as she walked in, the girl walked about as if she owned the place,

"Is this regarding room assigned?" Madame asked the girl,

"Oh no Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite…" She was cut off by a few girls that she had walked in with gasping in horror, she put her hands up and they immediately went quiet, she seemingly had complete control over them, "But you can visit me whenever you want!" She reassured the girls, as if saving their lives,

"Oh you are too good!" One girl said,

"No I'm not" The girl replied, too cheerfully for Abigail's sanity, she could feel herself beginning to crack with the sound of it,

"Yes you are" The two girls behind the first girl said in unison,

"Oh stop" she replied, flicking her hair and turning her attention to Madame,

"Do you have a question?" Madame asked, impatiently,

"Yes, you see I am Kuki Sanban, I'm from Japan, my family transferred here about a year ago and you see my sole purpose in attending Fitz is to study Martial arts, to maintain my figure" She said, running her hands down her sides as if to emphasize it, "Maybe you recall my entrance easy, Martial Arts: Need There Be Fighting!"

"Ah yes, well we don't teach Martial Arts every year, only for very special students" Madame said, unenthusiastically,

"Well, exactly" Kuki said, again cheerfully, at this point Abigail was sick of her mindless, self indulgence and decided to ask Madame a question,

"Madame, I have not yet received my room assignment" She said walking away from her corner,

"Ah yes, Miss… Miss…"

"Lincoln, Abigail Lincoln" Abigail supplied,

"Ah here we are, oh it seems we have not put you on the list, well I'm sure we can put you somewhere" Madame said, Abigail already knew she didn't have a room assignment because her Father refused to give her any of her own mail.

Meanwhile Kuki was in a rage about the lack of attention from Madame she was getting,

"You know I don't even think she read my essay!" Kuki exclaimed,

"You should say something!" An Australian accent sounded through the crowd around Kuki,

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean she's gotta listen!"

"You're right I will!" Kuki Said in determination,

At this point Madame has decided to ask the entire hall for someone to share with Abigail,

"Now which of you young ladies would like to share their room with Miss Abigail?"

Kuki stuck her up high into the air to ask a question, "Madame LeCrompton!"

"Oh My Dear, How very good of you!" Madame gushed, "This young lady has her own private suite, yet she's willing to share!"

"What?" Kuki said, very confused,

"That's settled then, Kuki, Abigail, you shall be sharing a suite!"

"Wait, Madame…" Abigail tried to protest, until she felt something being thrown at her, then she clicked and charged at one of Kuki's little friends, pinning her hand behind her back of one quick move then using her foot to knock her over, "Don't you _dare_ throw things at me again _do you hear me!" _She said, until she realized where she was, she saw everybody's eyes burning a hole into her head, especially Madame's,

"Oh Madame I am truly sorry, I don't what comes over me sometimes I just…" but Madame raised a hand to stop her,

"Ah, Never apologize for talent!" Madame exclaimed,

"What?" Abigail and Kuki exclaimed at the same time, still comforting her friend,

"You did this without any training?" Madame asked, ignoring Kuki completely,

"Um I haven't trained for anything at all" Abigail answered honestly,

"You have so much talent at Martial Arts, and without training, oh Miss Abigail I would love to have you personally trained and maybe, when you're old enough you can train with Father" Madame said clapping her hands together prestigiously,

"_The_ Father!" Abigail exclaimed, not that she'd ever met Father personally but she'd heard that he cared for everyone, and gave people what they wanted,

"My dear, My dear, I'll write at once to Father, tell him of you in advance, with a talent like yours, dear, there is a definite chance, if you work as you should, you'll be making good" Madame LeCrompton said before clapping her hands, sending everyone away,

"But Madame" Kuki protested,

"Not now dear" Madame said, ending Kuki right there, and walking away,

"I didn't get my way," Kuki huffed, "I need to lay down" She exclaimed dramatically, walking away, leaving Abigail alone with her thoughts,

_(Song Time)_

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually Understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress_

_Or hide_

_Is a talent that could…_

_Help me meet The Father_

_If I make good_

_So I'll Make good_

_When I meet Father_

_Once I prove my worth_

_And when I meet Father_

_What I've waited for since, since birth_

_And with all of his Fatherly wisdom_

_By my quirks he won't be blinded_

_Do you think that Father is dumb?_

_Or Like Children So small-minded no!_

_He'll say to me I see who you truly are_

_I girl on whom I can rely_

_And that's how we'll begin _

_Father and I_

_Once I'm with Father_

_My whole life will change_

_Cause Once you're with Father_

_No one thinks you're strange_

_No father is not proud of you_

_No sister acts ashamed_

_And all the states_

_Has to love you_

_When by Father you're acclaimed_

_And this gift or this curse_

_I have inside_

_Maybe at last I'll know why_

_When we work hand in hand _

_The Father and I_

_And One day he'll say to me 'Abigail_

_The girl who is so Superior_

_Shouldn't I girl who's so good inside_

_Have a matching…Heritage_

_And since folks here, to an absurd degree,_

_Seem fixated on your pedigree_

_Would it be alright by you?_

_If I legally adopt you?'_

_And though of course that's not important to me_

_Alright why not?_

_I'll reply _

_Oh what I pair we'll be_

_Father and I_

_Yes what a pair we'll be_

_The Father And…_

_Unlimited_

_My future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy_

_I know_

_It sounds truly crazy_

_And true the visions hazy_

_But I swear someday there'll be_

_A celebration throughout the states_

_That's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with Father_

_Feeling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it_

_I'd be so happy I could melt_

_And so it will be for the rest of my life_

_And I'll want nothing else till I die_

_Held in such high esteem_

_When people see me they will scream_

_For half of America's favourite team!_

_The Father And I!_

A/N The song is actually called The Wizard and I, look for it being sung by Idina Menzel I always say that it is HER song, she owns it. So it doesn't belong to me, the lyrics actually belong to Stephen Schwartz I just changed them round a bit, plus KND is also not mine


	2. Loathing

Chapter 2: Loathing

Abigail made her way to the common room with a smile on her face, she was only heading that way to study or hopefully start her letter to her father, just to tell him of her arrival, and she hoped to not bump into anyone who was connected with that Snobby, popular Kuki Sanban, for she knew that anyone who did would instantly give her some sort of abuse.

Unfortunately for Abigail, Kuki was in the Common Room and it seemed she was also getting set up to write a letter, her big pink pen poised above the paper. Abigail felt Kuki's eyes follow her to where she decided to sit what she didn't feel was a small smirk suddenly appear on the pretty Japanese girl's face. Abigail sat down to start her letter when she heard and big gasp of air and a perky voice break the peaceful silence,

"_Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsicle…" _She heard the voice say, Abigail sighed and decided that two can play at that game,

"_My Dear Father…" _She retaliated; Kuki gave her the dirtiest look possibly,

"_There's Been Some Confusion Over Rooming here at Fitz…" _Kuki carried on as though she hadn't heard Abigail however Abigail picked up where Kuki left off,

"_But Of Course I'll Cause No Trouble…" _Kuki decided that that wasn't what she was going to say

"_But Of Course I'll Arise Above It…" _She declared as though rooming with Abigail would be her most heart-breaking factor at the school, "_For I Know That's How You'd Want Me To Respond yes…" _She continued,

"_There's Been Some Confusion For You See My Roommate Is…" _Abigail stopped, thinking of a word to describe her unwanted roommate

"_Unusually And Exceedingly Peculiar And Altogether Quite Impossible To Describe…" _Kuki decided to pick up where Abigail had left off, Abigail looked at her with an unreadable emotion of her face, she though for a while then finding the perfect word she said it,

"_Annoying!" _Kuki gasp in shock before throwing down her letter and storming up to Abigail in anger,

"_What Is This Feeling So Sudden And New?" _She asked the African-American girl, Abigail however didn't have an answer but she did have a retort,

"_I Felt The Moment I Laid Eyes On You…" _She replied, as though also asking a question,

"_My Pulse Is Rushing…" _She exclaimed as though telling a doctor her symptoms for an illness,

"_My Head Is Reeling…" _Abigail retorted in the same style

_"My Face Is Flushing…" _Kuki replied in a pathetic little voice,

"_What Is This Feeling?" _Abigail asked her this time,

"_Fervid As A Flame!" _Kuki supplied now telling Abigail what the feeling was like,

"_Does It Have A Name?" _Abigail asked again,

"_Yes!" _Kuki exclaimed suddenly, "_Loathing!" _

"_Unadulterated Loathing!" _Abigail corrected,

"_For Your Face!" _Kuki Said in a bitchy type way,

"_Your Voice!" _Abigail retorted, maybe just as bitchy, but she felt it had to be said,

"_Your Clothing!" _Kuki said, Probably not realizing they were wearing practically the same outfit,

"_Let's Just Say…" _Abigail started before she was then cut off,

"_I Loathe It All!" _Kuki offered, sounding helpful, but knowing she wasn't being so,

"_Every Little Trait However Small," _Abigail said, "_Makes My Very Flesh begin To Crawl!"_

_"With Simple Utter Loathing!" _Kuki replied, starting to get angry with Abigail's ability to hold an argument,

"_There's A Strange Exhilaration…" _Abigail retorted before being cut off again by Kuki who wasn't about the let Abigail win, she signaled to her friends who and began to watch from the Common Room door,

"_In Such Total Detestation!" _

"_It's So Pure…" _Abigail Started but Kuki got there first

"_So Strong…" _She finished happily,

"_Though I do Admit It Came On Fast" _Abigail decided to hold her own,

"_Still I do Believe That It Can Last!" _But Kuki wasn't about to give up

"_And I Will Be Loathing…" _Abigail Started again,

"_Loathing…" _Kuki began to cut her off but Abigail was quick this time,

"_You My Whole Life LONG!" _She practically shouted the last line,

Suddenly from the door, loads of Kuki's 'gang' came bursting through all talking about Abigail and how it was so sad for Kuki to have to put up with her, Abigail only heard Kuki say,

"_Well These Things Are Sent To Try Us!" _Kuki said, sounding very deeply martyr-like for having to room with Abigail,

There was more whispering, and sometimes some non-whispered sayings, until Abigail decided to intervene,

"_What Is This Feeling So Sudden And New?" _Abigail asked Kuki again, as though making sure, the talking still going on around her,

"_I Felt The Moment I Laid Eyes On You!" _Kuki said sweetly, repeating the words that Abigail had spoken only moments ago,

"_My Pulse Is Rushing…" _Abigail Said, also sweetly mimicking Kuki,

"_My Head Is Reeling…" _Kuki repeated the pattern,

"_Oh, What Is This Feeling?" _Abigail cried, as though she deeply distressed about the whole thing,

"_Does It Have A Name?" _Kuki was Again repeating Abigail's pattern,

"_Yes…" _Abigail started but was cut off by Kuki's 'Gang'

"_Loathing!" _They all said,

"_There's A Strange Exhilaration!" _Abigail fought on,

"_In Such Total Detestation" _Kuki Mimicked,

"_It's so pure, so strong!" _Abigail didn't let Kuki cut her off that time,

"_Though I do admit it came on fast!" _Kuki said,

"_Still I do believe that it can last!" _Abigail supplied,

"_And I will be Loathing for forever!" _Kuki retorted,

"_Loathing, Truly Deeply Loathing You…" _Abigail Said getting ready to finish this argument but Kuki knew it was coming so she finished instead

"_My Whole Life Long!" _Abigail wouldn't let her win this argument so as Kuki was turned away from her, Abigail snuck up to her and shouted the word 'BOO!' in her ear as loudly as possible,

"Ahhh!" Kuki screeched while Abigail laughed at her reaction. At this point the bell had sounded which indicated first lesson of the school year.

A/N Again I do not own the lyrics which have hopefully come up in italics, but my computers a retard and sometimes doesn't work like that. Anyway again if you wanna listen find What Is This Feeling by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth or search in youtube What Is this Feeling London and you'll get one go to the second one down if you want the best one


	3. Kids

Chapter Three: Kids

Abigail trudged her way to her next lesson, that little stunt with Kuki had made her even less liked than before and even then she was barely liked. At least she could calm herself during her next lesson which was… History with Professor Jefferson, at least that was one person she got on alright with.

The lesson went okay except for the few outbursts from Kuki and her group, who were just being stupidly annoying. Abigail was on her way out of the lesson until she noticed Professor looking down; she walked slowly up to him and tapped him on his shoulder, trying to get him out of his daydream.

"Oh Miss Lincoln, shouldn't you be getting to lunch, with your friends?" Professor asked softly,

"Oh that's okay I have no friends" She announced, with little to no feeling towards it, "What's got you looking so glum?" She asked carefully,

"It's just my children" He said simply,

"Why? Are they in trouble or something?" She asked softly, Professor sighed,

"I don't know, they could be, I just never see them anymore," He sighed again before re-telling a story

"_Oh Miss Abigail, the things one hears these days…Dreadful things!" _He stood up and leant against the blackboard for support, "_I've heard of a child_

_A young boy who was wild,_

_And he said he went to the beach_

_But then he lost all powers of speech!" _Abigail gasped ever-so-slightly,

"_And a guy from Real Madrid_

_A teacher who loved each kid_

_Forbidden to Teach_

_Now he can only preach" _Abigail's eyes were wider than before he started,

"_Only rumors but still_

_Enough to give pause_

_To anyone with a cause_

_Something Bad_

_Happening right now"_

"_Something bad, happening right now?" _Abigail asked to confirm

"_Under the surface _

_Behind the scenes_

_Something Bad!_

_Happening right now!" _

"_Professor Johnson, if something bad is happening to the children, someone's got to tell our Father, That's why we have a Father!" _Abigail pointed out, "_So nothing bad…"_

_"I hope your right" _Professor said,

"_Nothing all that bad!" _Abigail continued,

"_Nothing truly bad!" _Professor followed on,

"_It couldn't happen here, right now" _Abigail said softly, unheard by others. At that moment the door flew open and in stormed Madame Le Crompton,

"Abigail Lincoln, why are you here and not in our special Martial Arts class, for the specially gifted?" Madame looked closely and Abigail, "I do hope I have not put misplaced confidence in you"

"Oh no Madame, I was just…" Madame cut her off with a flick of her hand,

"No excuses, now off with you!" She said motioning for Abigail to leave and when she had Madame turned to Professor, "Simon, You haven't been preaching again have you?"

"N-no of course not!" Professor Johnson stammered,

"Because you know what will happen if you are caught!" and with that she left, slamming the double doors behind her.

A/N Again lyrics in italics are not mine, the song this time is called Something Bad by Idina Menzel and William Youmans i believe his name is, well just search in youtube Something Bad Idina and you'll probbaly get something


	4. Dance

Chapter Four: Party

"Free period girls!" Kuki clapped excitedly, until she saw something, or rather someone, in a convertible, happily snoozing. She motioned for her group of friends to listen to her, "Do you see that guy?" she asked pointing in the snoozing guys direction,

"Ooo Yeah, he looks gorgeous!" the girl to her right said, fanning herself,

"Yeah that, but also do you know who he is?" She exclaiming becoming more excitable,

"No why do you?" another girl asked,

"Yes, he is the richest, most powerful guy for miles around, his dads like a millionaire or something, Nigel Uno his name is" Kuki squealed happily, the guy stirred and got up lazily, then called something to the driver who drove away and Nigel walked towards Kuki's group,

"Hey do you girls know where Professor Jefferson's History Class is?" Kuki immediately stepped forward,

"That's the class that just ended, it's free period now" She told him, batting her long, dark eyelashes at him,

"Ah just in time then!" He exclaimed. Wally, the Australian Accented boy came up,

"Well actually, we're meant to be studying, right Kuki?" Wally pleaded, his eyes boring into hers,

"Um well, yes, that's what teachers tell us to do in Free Period" Kuki replied still staring and the British boy, who was shaking his head slightly, a small smile on his lips, "What?"

"Its just I see the task of corrupting my fellow students falls to me again," he sighed before continuing, "You see_ The trouble with school is_

_They always try to teach the wrong lessons_

_Believe me I've been kicked out of enough of them to know_

_They want you to become less callow_

_Less Shallow_

_But I say why invite stress in_

_Stop studying strife_

_And learn to live_

_The Unexamined Life" _At this point he was closing every one's study books

"_Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through…_

_Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life:  
_So - what's the most swankified place in town?" He asked Kuki, who was beside herself with glee,

"Why that would be Fitzdust Ballroom!" She exclaimed,

"Sounds perfect!!" He practically yelled, "_Let's go down to the Fitzdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl:  
Give 'er a whirl:  
Right on down to the Fitzdust Ballroom  
Come on - follow me  
You'll be happy to be there:" _

"_Dancing Through Life_

_Down At The Fitzdust!" _Everyone else joined in, only because they knew what he was about to say,

"_If only because dust_

_Is What We Come To" _Nigel continued and signaled everyone else to join in on the next part,

"_Nothing matters _

_But knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life_

_So keep dancing through" _

Wally walked up to Kuki and was staring at Nigel and tapped her slightly on the shoulder, she turned around in curiosity, _"Kuki – I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All Night." _Nigel was now looking at Kuki with interest knowing that she wasn't really interested

"_Oh – That's so kind…" _Then she stopped a girl on her own, who was sitting near Abigail, who had just recently come out of her Martial Arts class "_But you know what would be even kinder" _She took Wally by the shoulders and turned him around so he could see the girl on her own, well she was now trying to make conversation with Abigail, who was more interested in her book, "_See that tragically beautiful girl, the one over there, it seems so unfair, we should on a spree and not she. Gee…I know someone would be my hero if that someone were, to go invite her" _

_"Well Maybe I could invite her" _Wally suggested,

"_Oh Woolley, really you would do that for me?" _Wally sighed at her mispronunciation of his name but didn't bother correcting her,

"_I would do anything for you Kuki" _And off he went to ask the girl out,

Nigel came wandering over behind Kuki and said, "_You're good!" _Kuki jumped up slightly before replying,

"_I Don't know what you mean" _She said innocently,

"_So I'll be picking you up around 8:00" _He said casually, Kuki smiled the largest smile possible,

"_After all…"_ She Said, "_Now that we've met one another, it's clear we deserve each other, you're perfect…"_

_"You're Perfect…" _He cut in,

"_So we're perfect together, born to be forever!"_

_"Dancing Through Life!" _He replied.

Meanwhile Abigail had finally given up ignoring the girl, who seemed to know her name and babbling on about something so she turned to her,

"_Oh Abigail isn't it wonderful?" _She said more than asked, Abigail looked confused, so the girl continued, "_Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night, with this Aussie boy Kuki found for me, And I only wish there were, something I could do for her to repay her" _By this tie Abigail had one eyebrow raised, knowing that if Kuki sorted something out it was only to benefit herself, "_Abigail see, we deserve each other and Kuki made it come true, we deserve each other me and Wally, please Abigail try to understand."_

_"I do" _Abigail said before walking away to find Kuki, maybe she was actually turning around,

Whilst that was happening Kuki and two of her friends were looking for something to wear to the party, suddenly one of Kuki's friends found something,

"Um Kuki what's this?" The girl said holding up black hat, "It looks like one of those hats that boys wear when they help on the trains!" she exclaimed, horrified that Kuki would own something like it,

"Oh that, yes just pretend you didn't see that," Kuki started to explain, "You see my momsie made me bring it, apparently it belonged to an old friend I used to have age ago, whom I never even see anymore, and momsie changed the colour anyway in the wash, it used to be red you see. And I don't hate anyone enough to give it away!" She said distressed,

The two girls gasped, "Yes you do!" She exclaimed in unison,

"No I couldn't" She looked at the girls, "Could I?"

"Well here she comes" one girl said

"Bye!" The other girl rushed off after her friend,

Kuki walked up to meet Abigail half way, "Listen Kuki, That girl I were just talking about you…"

"And I was just talking about you!" Kuki Exclaimed, "I thought you might wanna wear this hat to the party tonight!" she said, holding it out at arms length, "_It's really, uh, sharp don't you think? You know black is this years pink. You deserve each other this hat and you, you're both so…smart, and you deserve each other so here out of the goodness of my heart!" _Then she ran off, leaving a very confused Abigail behind, still staring at the hat.

At the party

Wally and the girl Teresa, nicknamed Tessa were near the drinks table, Wall was uncomfortable and it showed, so he tried telling her the truth,

"_Listen Tessa…"_

_"_Yes" Tessa said, confusion written on her face,

"_Uh, Tessa_

_I've got something to confess a reason why_

_Well, Why I asked you here tonight,_

_Now I know it isn't fair…" _

Tessa cut him off, sensing the reason, "_Oh Wally, I know why"_

_"You do?" _He said confused, had Kuki mentioned something he wondered,

"_It's because I'm all alone_

_And you felt sorry for me_

_Well isn't that right?" _She asked, slightly irritated, Wally decided he couldn't tell her now,

"_No! No it's because…Because…Because you are so beautiful!"_

_"Oh Wally I think you're wonderful!" _Tessa said excitedly, "_And we deserve each other, don't you see this is our chance. We deserve other don't we Wally?" _She asked,

"_You know what? Let's dance!" _Wally said leading her out into the centre of the floor,

"_What?!" _Tessa said, not comfortable around lots of people,

"_Let Dance!" _Wally insisted, Tessa smiled and complied, seeing Wally's face contort into a smile, just for her.

Kuki was enjoying herself immensely, she was with the most popular boy at Fitz University and she was obviously wearing the best outfit, as was normality. She was talking to Nigel when she noticed Madame LeCrompton walking over to her, Kuki met her half way across the dance floor.

"Madame, um what are you doing here?" Kuki asked uneasily,

"Oh yes, well I don't much care for social gatherings, but I came here to tell you that you have been admitted to Martial Arts class. Congratulations!" Madame LeCrompton clapped her hands together,

"Really? How?" Kuki squealed excitedly,

"Oh it wasn't my idea!" Madame said, "No, you have young Miss Lincoln to thank for that. Heavens knows why she wanted you in the class"

"Abigail?"

"Yes, Miss Abigail. Now my personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong!" Kuki was frozen to the spot, and as Madame was walking you she continued her sentence, "I doubt you will!"

Suddenly the music stopped as everyone stared at the entrance where a dark-skinned girl with an abnormal hat stepped into the clearing.

Abigail gulped, she knew from the beginning that the hat on her head wasn't a gift, she only came to see what Kuki gave it to her for, and now she knew, it was another plot to make her the most unpopular student at Fitz University. And it seemed to have worked.

Kuki looked guiltily at Abigail, in the centre of the dance floor. She tapped Abigail on the shoulder to get her attention, Abigail looked suspiciously at her, she was angry to say the least but Kuki didn't pay any attention,

"Miss Abigail, would you care to join me in this next dance" she asked as the signaled for the DJ to start again, and giving Abigail to chance to respond she grabbed her hands and forced her into a dance.

Soon enough the dance floor was lively again and Abigail looked gratefully at Kuki, suddenly Abigail began to see the bubbly Japanese girl in a new light.


End file.
